1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique for creating a map and moving autonomously.
2. Related Art
Autonomous movement devices that autonomously move depending on the use have been widely spread. For example, an autonomous movement device that autonomously moves for indoor cleaning is known. Such an autonomous movement device mainly detects a distance to an object (obstacle) existing in the surroundings using a laser range scanner or the like and creates a map showing where the obstacle exists in the surrounding environment. There are some moving obstacles, and techniques to deal with the moving obstacles have been developed. For example, JP 2010-102485 A discloses an autonomous movement device that moves efficiently by removing a ghost of a moving obstacle (data that remains at a position of the obstacle in the past and appears as if the obstacle is still there) from a map.